Large format printing is generally used by technical production houses, graphical production houses, enterprises, offices, and low end industrial segments. The documents for large format printing are generally processed to create print jobs and the same are transmitted to a large format printer (LFP) for printing. The print jobs, usually identified by a unique job ID, may define a specific LFP to be used as well as define print settings for the documents. The print settings may include the media on which the document is to be printed and page settings for the document.
Generally business houses attempt to achieve high utilization of LFP by running it continuously with minimal manual intervention. The manual intervention is usually done to change the media on which printing is to be done as per the requirements of the print job or when a roll of media is completely used up. Some of the LFPs also provide multiple roll support, wherein multiple rolls of the same media may be initially loaded so that the LFP can process print jobs, pertaining to the same media, with lower frequency of manual intervention, thus leading to enhanced productivity. Further, most LFPs are integrated with multiple output accessories, like duplexer, folder, and stacker, which enhance the functionalities of the LFP and cater to extended business needs.